


Perfect Timing

by givemepizza



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, M/M, POV Alternating, teenage romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 04:07:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18957550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/givemepizza/pseuds/givemepizza
Summary: “who knew that you are exactly what I needed for my parents to finally stop pitying me? Talk about perfect timing.”OrEven is tried of people worrying about his mental health, especially his parents. His boyfriend Isak, whom his parents don't know about, steps in to help.





	Perfect Timing

A familiar tap on his bedroom window brings Even out of his thought process and he gets up from his bed to go and check out what that is. Even knows exactly who is out there and he should be excited about it, but he isn't sure he is up for company right now. Indeed his boyfriend Isak is standing outside when Even looks out the window.  
Isak sneaks into Even’s bedroom all the time to visit his boyfriend past both their curfew such that they now have a makeshift ladder in place. 

Standing on the pavement below, Isak waves up at his boyfriend. 

One look at Isak and Even’s mood instantly lifts. His heart beat picks up in excitement and he smiles, waving back at Isak.

As usual Even waits until Isak has climbed high enough to help him in. 

The moment Isak is safely inside; he pulls Even into a hug. He sighs contentedly when Even cups the back of his head, leads his head into the crook of his neck and cradles it there. 

“I missed you.” Isak breathes, his breathe warm against Even’s skin. “That’s why I came. I got worried when you didn't show up for class today.” 

Even’s arms tighten around Isak’s waist. He hates it when Isak worries and unfortunately that’s all he seems to make his boyfriend do lately. 

“yeah I’m a little depressed.” He begrudgingly admits. “It’s not that bad. I just…. didn't feel like going to school.” 

“okay.” something about Isak’s tone entails that he knows exactly how Even feels and that there is no need to explain. It’s both a blessing and a curse to have a boyfriend who understands him so well. he sighs miserably and chooses to draw comfort from the sweet feel of their hearts beating together as they stand there just holding each other for God knows how long. 

Isak kisses Even’s neck as he feels the tension and worry slowly seep out of him. Even has bipolar disorder. A year ago he had his worst manic episode ever and His recovery 

lasted so long that he unfortunately got held back in school. 

Even has had a hard time sharing classes with people who were once his juniors and an even harder time recently watching his old friends graduate without him. All that is enough to make someone sad every once in a while and Isak understands. He really does, but deep at the same time he also can’t help but worry and fear for the worst whenever Even seems depressed.

Lately Even has been solemn, unnaturally quiet, low on energy, low on self-esteem and pretty much a total buzz-kill.  
Isak has been trying so hard not to show is worry and fear because he knows Even hates it when the people he loves continuously pity and worry about him.

Isak pulled back and smiled up at Even, keeping his arms resting on Even’s shoulders “I don’t want this to feel like I’m checking up on you or whatever, but…” Isak abruptly trails off, belatedly realizing that he has nowhere to go with that sentence. 

Even smiles sadly, “you've been worried about me.” He says so certainly that Isak doesn't bother attempting to deny it. 

They lapse into silence as tension looms over them. 

Isak is gently nibbling on his lower lip, looking apologetically at Even. He can feel Even getting a bit worked up. 

“I can’t help it. You mean so much to me and it hurts so much watching you slowly die on the inside.” 

A lump forms on Even’s throat and tears well up in his eyes as the irk he felt just seconds ago melts away. 

He cups Isak’s cheeks and kisses him softly, lovingly. “I’m sorry. This is hard for you too and I should be more understanding.” Even whispers against Isak’s lips. 

“I just want to help.”

“I know. I’m sorry.” Even pulls Isak into another hug. “It’s just that my parents are concerned and now you too. I’m not slipping into depression. I promise. I just feel a little down like all normal people feel sometimes.” 

“Can we finally sit down and actually talk about what’s going on in that head of yours?” there is a way Isak says it that makes it sound more like a declaration than a request.  
Even chuckles endearingly. “It doesn't sound like I have a choice.” 

“You don’t, but there is no pressure. You can leave out what you are not ready to discuss and we’ll build up to that eventually. Is that okay?” 

“that’s chill.” 

“Good.” Isak twists and presses a soft kiss against Even’s temple for good measure. 

Even opens his mouth to speak, but gets interrupted by a knock at his bedroom door. Panic assails both him and his boyfriend. They exchange a wide-eyed look of askance before glancing at the door.

“Do you think they heard something?” Even whispers to Isak.

“I doubt...”

“Honey is everything okay in there? We heard voices.” Even’s mum calls out from the other side, answering both their question. Even and Isak jump into a frenzy as they try as quietly as possible to look for a place for Isak to hide

“Even is everything okay?” it’s his father this time.

“um… y-yeah. Everything’s… I’ll be right there. Hold on.” he squeezes his eyes shut, hating how guilty he sounds. With combined effort, they manage to hide Isak and Even quickly dashes to the door, unlocks it and pulls it open. Both his parents are standing there, concern written all over their faces. His mother cranes her neck and peers inside the room behind him, visibly searching for something.

“What’s wrong, mum?” Even asks and it’s his father who replies. 

“We heard you talking.” 

“Oh that. I was just…..” Even pauses when he realizes he has spoken too hastily without a proper lie in mind. 

His parents exchange a worried look. “Sweetheart, were you talking to yourself again?” Even’s mum asks

“I never talk to myself.” he defends. “I talk on the phone, to….someone.” Even tries to explain, but his parents don’t look convinced at all. “And that person visits me.” 

His parents exchange another look and shake their heads. “Your old friends don’t come around anymore, especially not late at night when we hear you mumbling.”

“Yeah, but…..” He wants trails off yet again realizing that he can’t tell his parents that Isak has been sneaking in. 

His mum goes on to suggest, “Maybe you shouldn't spend so much time alone. You could come down stairs more often and spend some time with us.” 

“Exactly. You could talk to us.” Even’s dad adds with an encouraging smile. 

“Better yet you could go out, meet people and find new friends, maybe even a nice girlfriend or boyfriend.”

Even’s dad nods, “you are bisexual, so that’s more options, right?” 

Even frowns, “I’m pan sexual.” 

“Yes that’s what I said.”

“No it’s not and I don’t even want to know what you mean by ‘more options’.” Even uses air quotes for the last bit. He is about to say more, but His mum cuts in, probably sensing his rising tension. 

“The point is that we want you to be happy and a nice boyfriend or girlfriend might help.” 

Even just blinks at both of them, trying to understand why they are doing this to him. He loves his parents to death and he knows they are just worried, but He also wishes they would stop treating him like a clinical case. Even does not need this conversation right now and more importantly he doesn't want Isak listening to this embarrassing conversation. 

“I appreciate the concern and suggestions, but I’m not socially struggling.” He says, hoping against hope that it’s enough to appease his parents. “I still talk to people.” 

“And that’s great, but you can do better. That’s all we are saying.” Even’s mum gently says.

Suddenly there is a small shuffling noise behind Even and he turns around, curious, in no way expecting to find Isak standing there –out of hiding. he is smiling and waving  
shyly at Even’s parents. Even’s eyes widen comically and he does not even hear his parents’ twin gasps because his heart is beating so fast and so loud. “Isak, what are you doing?” Even whispers, stunned and confused. 

*******

“What’s going on here?” Liv asks her son while eying the admittedly cute curly haired boy standing behind him. 

Isak smiles nervously and takes just about two steps forward, “hello. My name is Isak Valtersen, Even’s boyfriend. sorry I'm late in introducing myself properly, but I hope we can still get along.” 

Even chokes on air, whirling back around to see his parents’ reaction and yet again he is shocked because he finds them grinning so broadly. Before he can digest all that’s happening, his father pats him on the back, “son, why didn't you tell us you had a boyfriend?” Bjørn is wearing a huge grin. 

“Oh my, he is so adorable.” Liv pushes past Even and goes to hug Isak and shower him with a lot of crooning while asking him all sorts of questions he can’t even get the chance to answer. She looks at her son after a moment and says, “Even, you've outdone yourself with this one. I've seen you two together, but I thought you were just hanging out as friends.” 

Up until Even’s mother hugs him, Isak was so frightened that his heart is probably about to jump right out of his chest. It was a completely random and impromptu move to pop out of hiding and greet his boyfriend’s parents. He got kind of miffed listening to them talk to Even like he is such a pitiful and hopelessly socially awkward teenage boy. In that moment Isak finally understood why Even gets upset when Isak constantly worries about Even’s mental health. Perhaps it’s time for Isak to give that a rest too. 

In coming out of hiding and introducing himself, Isak hopes to prove to Even’s parents that Even isn’t suffering as much as they think he is. Despite his awkward little smile on his face, His insides are dancing in relief and joy that because his idea seems to be working. 

“I’m so happy that you've decided to introduce yourself.” Liv says to Isak, her hands still on his upper arms. She knows she is probably scaring the poor boy with her shinning eyes and overzealous smile, but she really doesn't care. Isak -handsome and cute Isak- is a sign that Even is actually doing better than She thought, and that’s all the reason she needs to smile stupidly for the rest of the month. 

Beside her, Bjørn is not any better. He is giving Isak such a once over with an impressed smile on his face. 

“Indeed. We are delighted to meet any of Even’s friends.” Bjørn says. 

Finally satisfied with her assessment of Isak, she steps back and goes to stand beside her husband, taking hold of his arm and leaning into his side. They both just stand there smiling like idiots at the young couple. Liv knows that She should probably be scolding the Even for sneaking someone into his bedroom past his curfew, but all that be damned for now. She is too happy to ruin the moment.

It has been a few months since Even has seen the delight and pride that’s written on his parents’ faces right now. It’s a lovely sight. It’s a small victory, but a victory nonetheless- a lot more than he has had in a long time. His chest squeezes, but for the right reasons this time and he has Isak to thank for this. He turns toward said boy and sends him a look of adoration. Isak is looking at him the exact same way. 

“Aww they are so adorable, Honey. Do you see how they look at each other?” Liv coos, speaking to her husband.  
Even and Isak break the gaze and they smile shyly. 

Liv snaps her fingers, suddenly remembering something and getting a lovely idea. “I haven’t finished making dinner. Isak please stay and eat with us. We’d love to have you.” 

“I made chocolate cake for desert. Do you like sweet treats?” 

Liv’s eyes are imploring full of hope that Isak finds it hard to say no, but he also doesn't want to make even uncomfortable just in case all this is too much for him. So he subtly nudges Even looks up at him, only to find that Even is wearing an expression akin to his mum’s. Isak supposes to answer is clear then. 

“I love cake.” Isak announces, officially accepting the invitation. 

“Perfect. Alright then we’ll go downstairs and finish up.” Liv declares, “You boys stay up here and…do your thing. Don’t feel shy. We won’t listen in or anything.” 

Even’s eyes widen in horror and gives his parents a scandalized look, while Isak looks away to hide his red cheeks.  
“Come on, darling. Let’s leave the kids be.” Bjørn reaches for his wife’s hand and takes it, gently pulling her away. “Come down to eat in about 20 minutes, kids.” 

“Yes, dad.” Even replies and then his parents are gone.

They are alone again in the center of the bedroom after Even shuts the door. 

Isak bashfully smiles at his boyfriend, “too much?” 

Even closes the distance between them and snakes his arms around Isak’s waist, pulling him close. A small and tender smile is playing on his lips the entire time. He gives Isak a peck on the lips and the other eyes him with askance, “who knew that you are exactly what I needed for my parents to finally stop pitying me? Talk about perfect timing.” 

“So, you are not mad?”

“Of course not. I was mortified, but now I’m happy. I think my parents will give it rest with the worrying and the awkward conversations now. Thanks, Isak. I mean it.” Even brings one hand up and gently tugs a stray and very stubborn lock of hair behind Isak’s ear. 

The last remnants of his anxiety melt away and he smiles sweetly at his boyfriend. “Then you are welcome. I’m glad I can help you.” Isak’s arms slide around Even’s neck as he leans in and gently rubs their noses together. “I get it now. You are not a patient and I’m so sorry for making you feel that way all the time.” 

“It’s also normal to worry about each other. Don’t beat yourself up.”

“There you go again being so nice. It’s making me want you.” Isak’s voice is dripping with suggestion, and that instantly changes the mood between them.

Even grins wolfishly. “go on.” He encourages. 

“Your parents said we have 20 minutes. I think we can do a lot in that.” 

Never one to turn down such an enticing offer Even wiggles his eyebrows. “Maybe it’s about 15 minutes now, but certainly we can fit something in.” 

“I have several suggestions.”

“I know my parents said they won’t listen in, but try to actually be quiet this time, yes?!” 

“Excuse you! I’m not the loud one. You are.” 

“Okay why don’t we continue this debate while delving into your delicious suggestions? You might not be as quiet as you think, but multitasking is definitely your thing.” 

They both laughed into the tiny space between their lips and then closed that space entirely.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and for your support<3


End file.
